Everything About You
by sarahnichole143
Summary: Dusty Rhodes' daughter, Lillianna, finally becomes a WWE Diva. She plans to carry on the family legacy and become the best. What happens when she meets the one and only Randy Orton? A Randy Orton Love Story


WWE had always been a dream of mine, ever since I was little. After about four years of practice at Florida Championship Wrestling, Mr. McMahon noticed how much I trained and how passionate I really was about WWE. I still remember how happy Dad was when he found out and how impatient I was.

_"I'm so proud of you, honey. I can't believe you're finally joining your brother in the wrestling business. I should have known though, it's in your blood!" Dad has always been passionate about WWE. I guess that's where I got it from. "See, this is why Cody is so cocky. He gets it from you!" I laughed. "Very funny, Lily. Anyway, Mr. McMahon really does think you're ready. He can't call you right away, there's a lot of paperwork that needs to be done first. I'm not sure when he'll be able to call you." Dad sighed. "That's fine, dad. I can't promise that I won't be impatient though!" Dad laughed. "I know. I'll talk to you later, honey. I love you." "I love you too, dad." I really couldn't believe it. Me, a WWE Diva. I couldn't wait until I finally stepped out into the WWE Arena and heard to the roaring crowd of fans. I sighed softly. "It's going to be amazing!"_

"Oh come on ring, you stupid phone!" I yelled. I've been waiting for a call from Mr. McMahon for hours, at least that's what it felt like. Cody told me Mr. McMahon was planning to call me today. I've waited long enough! Oh well, since it didn't look like he would call any time soon, I decided to get up and fix myself a snack. I normally don't eat before bed, but I eat when I'm nervous. Put that down as a habit I need to break. At least I always eat something healthy. I heard my phone ring. "That must be Mr. McMahon!" I squealed, quickly reaching for my phone**.****  
****  
**_"Hello?"_

"Hello, is this Ms. Lillianna Runnels?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Lily! It has been awhile since I've talked to you! I've called to inform you that you're going to be WWE's newest Smackdown Diva! I need you to stop by my office tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! What time do I need to be there?"

"Would 5:00 p.m. be alright with you?"

"Yes, that would be completely fine."

"Great. See you tomorrow at 5 o' clock sharp." __

"See you tomorrow. Bye, Vince!" 

I started jumping up and down, screaming happily. I couldn't believe it! I was finally going to be a WWE Diva! Oh, but I need to get some sleep. I have a long drive to the WWE Arena tomorrow. After a quick shower, I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. Getting up early sucked so much. I rolled over and shut off my alarm. "Jeez, is it 10:00 already?" I yawned. "I better get up." I run my fingers through my hair as I walked into the bathroom, yawning again. I slowly took the hairbow out of my hair and started to get dressed cgi/set?id=42060482. I heard my phone ring.

_"Hey sis."___

"Hey bro. You'll never guess what just happened to me!"__

"What happened?"__

"Mr. McMahon finally called me! I'm gonna be on Smackdown! I have to stop by his office today!"__

"That's great sis! I can't wait to see you!"__

"I can't wait to see you either!"__

"You'll definitely be a great diva! I'll watch your first match."__

"Thanks! I gotta go get ready. I'll see you later. Love you bro!"__

"Okay. Love you too sis!"

Well, I guess I better get some lunch. I grabbed my stuff and got into my I went to McDonald's. Right after I got finished eating, Dusty called me.

_"Hi dad!"___

"Hello honey. Cody just told me that Mr. McMahon called you?"__

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be on Smackdown!" __

"That's great, Lily! Now you don't have to wait anymore!"

"Haha, yeah."__

"Oh, I have to go tell your mother! I'll talk to you later. I love you princess."__

"Haha, okay. I love you too dad." 

"Well, I better head out to Tampa." I took a deep breath and started up the car. After a very long, boring drive, I finally got to the WWE Arena. I got out of the car and walked inside the building. I checked my phone, 4:40 pm. Twenty more minutes until I have to meet with Mr. McMahon. I started walking through the hallways and I had no idea where his office was. I don't know why... I've been through here with Cody a million times. I guess I never payed any attention. I started to run because I was afraid I would be late. I was looking at the walls trying to read the names of the rooms while I ran. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. "Oops! I'm sooo sorry! I should have been paying attention to where I was going!" I yelled, embarrassed. "It's fine. I wasn't really paying attention either." I look up after I grab my purse and I see CM Punk!"Oh my god, Phil, it's you!"He held his hand out for me and I grabbed it. He pulled up too quickly, making me fall on top of him. We laughed nervously, smiling big. After a few awkward minutes, we snapped out of it, laughed nervously again, and got back up.I smiled and quickly hugged him, tight. "I missed you Phil... so much.""I missed you too. It's been so long since we saw each other last.""Yeah, it definitely has... " I trailed off into thought for a let go of each other."How did you get back here anyway?""Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mr. McMahon gave me a job! I'm going to be a Diva!""Oh my god that's great! I can't wait to hang out with you again!" I haven't seen him this happy in years."Me either!" I smiled."I'm so happy for you!""Thanks! Hey, when did you cut your hair?" To be honest, it looks a lot better than it used to. "A while back. You like it?" He smirked. "Actually I do... Anyway, I better hurry and find Vince's office! I'll see you later, Phil!" "Bye, Lily!" He hugged each other.I started to walk down the hallway and Punk walked back to his locker room. _"Wow, Punk has gotten way cuter and sweeter than I remember him... It's nice to see him after all these years..." _I finally found Mr. McMahon's office, thank goodness. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Come in." I walked in and closed the door."Ah Lily it's you!" He looks at his watch. "Five o' clock sharp! Nice timing." He smiled. "Thank you." I felt kinda awkward. "Well don't just stand there, Lily. Come over here and give me a hug!" Vince stuck his arms out. I laughed and hugged him. "Now your first match will be tonight against A.J. I know you don't like her, but a rivalry will make the match more exciting. Make your first match a great one and since you're new here I would like for you to have a manager as well." Vince had a look in his eyes. Oh no. "Really? Who?" I was starting to get curious."Well... how would you like...-"Randy Orton knocks on the door and looks into the room. "Oh sorry, sir, I didn't know you were busy. " Randy said, embarrassed. "It's alright. Perfect timing, Randy. I was just about to call you in here. Have a seat."Randy walks in and sits in the seat next to me.

_"Oh my god. Is Randy Orton going to be my manager?"_

"Alright, now as I was saying, how would you like Randy to be your manager, Lily?" Vince smiled."That would be amazing! I mean... uh... that's alright with me." I blushed and quickly looked down. Randy smirked. "That's alright with me too.""Perfect! Glad we're all on the same page. Lily, your locker room number is 347. I left two different wrestling attires for you. You can pick which one you want." Vince is too sweet. "That's right next to mine!" Randy looked excited this time. I smiled."Right... Well Randy, Lily. You're both excused." We both walk out of his office and started heading to my locker room. "Hey, do you need some help picking out your wrestling attire, Lillianna?" He looked at me. "Sure I'd love some help. Oh and you can call me Lily." I smiled. "Okay, but Lillianna is a beautiful name." "Aw, thank you." "You're welcome." Randy smirked. "Hey, here's your locker room." We walked into my locker room and looked at the wrestling attires.

First: cgi/set?id=54160635

Second: cgi/set?id=54164406

"Oooo they're both cute! You pick Randy." "Well, I like the second one better." He smiled. "I think I do too... Now get out." "What?" He looked confused. "Get out I gotta get ready for the match! Go get ready too and meet me in front of my locker room when you're done." I smiled. "Ooooh okay." I laughed. Randy shut the door and locked it. I put on the attire and fixed my hair. I unlocked the door and opened it. Randy was standing outside the door, waiting on me. Randy looked surprised. "Wow, you look good!" I smiled. "Thank you. You do too." He smirked. _"Randy Orton and Lillianna Rhodes to the ramp, please."_We start walking down the hallway and I'm almost to the ramp when I see Punk. "Hey Lily, Hey Randy!" "Hey, man." "Hi Phil!" I hug him. "You've already met him?" "Oh yeah we're close friends. We have been ever since we were little. Oh and thanks for helping me up!" I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." He shook his head. "Don't we need to be getting to our match?" "Oh yeah sorry Randy! See you later, Phil!" "See you later." He hugged me. Punk walked off and me and Randy headed to the ramp.

"_Randy looks kinda pissed. Does he think I like Punk? I don't!... well..."_

Me and Randy were standing there, waiting for his music to hit, when A.J. walked up to me. I've never liked A.J. "Hmph, you're my opponent tonight? This will be easy." She smirked. "Oh please, shorty. I'll kick your ass and win before you can even blink." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sooo scared!" She said, sarcastically. "Don't worry, you will be." Randy laughed. A.J. just crossed her arms and looked away.


End file.
